DE 1 866 013 U describes a guide arrangement on items of furniture for parts which can be pulled out on two guide and support faces, such as drawer devices.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the risk of tilting and jamming in a pullout mechanism for a drawer or a drawer device and to create a vehicle comprising such a pullout mechanism or comprising such a drawer device.